


Hero

by bansheee



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon-Typical Homophobia, Coming Out, Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Simon, POV Alternating, Pining, Secret Identity, Sidekick Garrett, Superhero Bram, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheee/pseuds/bansheee
Summary: By now, the sight of blue lightning shooting through the streets of Shady Creek wasn’t anything to write home about. Bram still remembered a few months prior when his streak of blue lightning was simply something a few internet conspirators blogged about. Sometimes, Bram thought those days were easier than seeing his own masked face on the news every day under a headline that read, “BLUE CHARGE SAVES THE DAY AGAIN”.He didn’t pick the name, but it was starting to grow on him.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> A multichapter superhero AU!? You heard it here first! This story is the culmination of me binge watching The Flash the past few weeks and Becky Albertalli's tweets saying that Wally West is Bram Greenfeld's favorite superhero. If you recognize some of the technicalities of Bram's powers, they're shamelessly borrowed from The Flash.
> 
> Huge thank you to Paige and Lindsey for listening to me go on about this story for the past week. I definitely wouldn't have written this story so quickly (heh) if they wouldn't have been there to talk me through it. And another huge thank you to Hannah for beta reading and asking all of the right super-questions! 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“...Robbery in progress at the Perimeter Mall, witnesses say two men walked into Addison’s Jewelry Shop and are now holding six people hostage. Assailants are said to be armed and dangerous. More to come as this story develops.”_   
  
Bram’s spoon clattered into his bowl. He looked from the small television to where his mother was gripping a cup of coffee, watching with concern. Bram pushed his chair back.   
  
“I should probably get to school,” Bram said, breaking his mother’s concentration. She startled slightly and looked away from the television to him. He rushed over to the sink and set his bowl and spoon in it. “First day and all,” Bram added hastily.   
  
“Don’t take Forrest Street,” his mom said. “Traffic is going to be a nightmare through town.”   
  
Bram kissed her cheek and headed for the front door, grabbing his backpack without slowing. “I won’t. Love you.”   
  
“Love you too, have a good first day!” she called as the door shut behind Bram. Bram got into his car and backed out of the driveway perfectly straight, and headed down the road going the speed limit.   
  
As soon as he was out of sight of his house, Bram pulled his car over to the side of the road. He switched out of his civilian clothes and into his suit in the blink of an eye, and took off from his car at full speed. A blue streak of lightning followed in his path.   
  
By now, the sight of blue lightning shooting through the streets of Shady Creek wasn’t anything to write home about. Bram still remembered a few months prior when his streak of blue lightning was simply something a few internet conspirators blogged about. Sometimes, Bram thought those days were easier than seeing his own masked face on the news every day under a headline that read, “BLUE CHARGE SAVES THE DAY AGAIN”.   
  
He didn’t pick the name, but it was starting to grow on him.   
  
“Are you on your way?” Garrett’s voice sounded in Bram’s ear through the headset in his mask.   
  
“Yeah, I saw it on the news. I parked on the corner of my street, can you get it to school?” Bram asked.   
  
Garrett let out a long, drawn out sigh. “Dude, you better be on time, I heard Mr. Wise is super strict about tardiness.”   
  
“If only I had a way to be across town in seconds,” Bram deadpanned. Garrett laughed in his ear. He turned the corner and came to a stop in front of the Perimeter Mall. He looked to his watch and grinned; he made across town it in less than a minute. “I’m here.”   
  
“Okay, so the police scanner is saying both of the guys have guns, and they got an ID on one of them.” A sigh came through the headset. “His name is Harold, white male, thirty-two years old. Twin daughters, age six. The shop is a on the ground floor of the mall, and the police have the sidewalk surrounding it roped off.”   
  
“Roof access?” Bram asked Garrett.   
  
“One second.” Bram could hear him typing frantically. “Yeah, it looks like you should be able to open a hatch and drop right – ” Garrett’s sentence trailed off, and Bram knew he saw his trail of lightning climb the side of the building on whatever source he was watching from, before disappearing through the roof hatch. “ – in.”   
  
Gasps rang out through the shop as Bram made eye contact with the robbers. There were whispers of, “It’s him! It’s the Blue Charge!” through the store. Both of the robbers turned to him with surprised expressions. One of them had a big black bag filled with stolen jewelry, and the other quickly pointed his gun at Bram.   
  
“If you move, I’ll shoot,” the guy threatened.   
  
“Well you’re obviously new to Shady Creek,” Bram said. He could see the man’s hand shaking. “Are you Harold?”   
  
The man’s eyes widened. “How do you know my name?” he demanded. Bram could hear the croak of fear in his voice.   
  
“You don’t want to do this, Harold. What would your daughters think?” Bram asked him softly.   
  
“Don’t you dare talk about them!” the man shouted. Bram took a step forward, and heard the click of the gun from the second robber.   
  
Bram moved as soon as the first shot rang off. Four bullets in total rang out, and Bram watched as they rocketed towards him. Everything around him slowed as Bram took off towards them. He snagged the first bullet with his left hand, and the second with his right. The third veered to the left, and he sidestepped the fourth as it left the barrell to lunge for the shooter. Before the shooter could pull the trigger again, Bram had the gun out of his hands and had both of the men tied up.   
  
There was a buzz of commotion as soon as the police heard the shots, and Bram yanked the doors to the shop open before they could kick them down. Before the police could spot him, Bram took off through the door and towards Creekwood High.   
  
“Dude!” Garrett said through the headset. He made his voice sound like an announcer as he said, “ _Blue Charge catches four speeding bullets and saves hostages._ ” His voice went back to normal. “Do you realize that’s four times faster than Superman?”   
  
“Except I only caught three of them,” Bram said. He stopped running at the edge of the school parking lot, and when he was sure no one was looking, hopped into Garrett’s car. Bram’s car was parked next to it at the edge of the lot.   
  
“Then you’re three times faster,” Garrett said as Bram climbed into the passenger seat. The windows of Garrett’s car were tinted as much as the state of Georgia would allow, so they provided more cover than Bram’s Honda.   
  
Garrett yanked off his headset and shoved his tablet into Bram’s hand. He watched as the police dragged Harold and his partner towards a squad car. Paramedics and squad cars surrounded the mall. Bram smiled. With super speed, he changed out of his suit and back into civilian clothes before Garrett could blink.   
  
“God that’s so cool,” Garrett said. They opened the doors to Garrett’s car, and after Bram snagged his backpack from his own car, the two started towards the school.   
  
Garrett sighed as they walked through the parking lot. “I can’t believe the summer is already over. We haven’t even made a plan for what we’re going to do if Blue Charge needs to save someone during the middle of class.”   
  
“Dude,” Bram hissed. “Don’t say that here.”   
  
Garrett rolled his eyes. “Dude, pretty sure the latest rumor is that Blue Ch – ”   
  
“Garrett.”   
  
“That _he_ is some older dude. Plus you wear an eyemask! No one can tell it's you through your thinly veiled disguise.”   
  
Bram shot him a wry look. “Not helping.”   
  
Garrett laughed. “Okay, no superhero talk, I promise. Dude, I bet no one will even mention it today. They really only started talking about you on the news a few weeks ago, after your big rescue.”   
  
“I still can’t believe that woman shoved her phone in my face after I saved her cat,” Bram said.   
  
“Before that it was just the crazies that believed in you,” Garrett said with a grin.   
  
It only took a few steps into Creekwood High to realize just how wrong Garrett was. Bram looked around. Everyone had their phones out, and all of them were watching the same news feed that Bram just saw on Garrett’s tablet.   
  
“Did you see the news? The Blue Charge was spotted again!”   
  
“I saw him once!”   
  
“No you didn’t.”   
  
“He’s a hero!”   
  
Bram turned to Garrett slowly. Garrett plastered on an uneasy smile. Bram stared at him.   
  
“Like almost no one,” Garrett said. He put his hands on Bram’s shoulders and pushed him forward. They started towards the English wing to try and find Mr. Wise’s AP English class. As they walked through the halls, Bram heard his secret identity being thrown around in conversation after conversation. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. There was no way someone wasn’t going to recognize him. He worked so hard to keep his face hidden from reporters and photographers over the summer, but if someone got a picture he wasn’t aware of, his identity would be compromised.   
  
“Here it is,” Garrett said, stopping in front of a classroom. Bram looked at the gold plaque inscribed with MR. WISE hanging on the door. He followed Garrett into the room, leaving Blue Charge in the hall and stepping into Bram Greenfeld. He took a deep breath and looked around the room.   
  
Bram’s heart thudded with electricity when he made eye contact with Simon Spier. Bram hadn’t seen his crush all summer, and he looked just as cute as Bram remembered. His hair was a lighter blonde from the sun, and curlier than ever. He wore the same heart-stopping smile that had Bram stuttering since freshman year. Simon looked away without notice, and Bram walked into Garrett. He felt the electricity that always thrummed through his body jump into overdrive.   
  
Garrett shot him a confused look, but Bram ignored him in favor of finding a seat. It didn’t look like Mr. Wise had a seating chart, so Bram found a desk towards the middle where he could see Simon but Simon couldn’t see him. Garrett took the one in front of him, and immediately spun around to talk to him.   
  
“I’m gonna do it this year,” Garrett said. “I’m going to ask her.” Bram watched Garrett look over to Simon’s group of friends. Specifically, Simon’s best friend. Bram used the opportunity to look at Simon again. His head was thrown back with laughter, and Bram’s stomach did flips. Even though it was still hot enough to be summer, Simon had on a sweatshirt.   
  
Bram rolled his eyes. “Okay.”   
  
“I’m serious,” Garrett said. “Your newfound heroism is rubbing off on me. This is the year Leah Burke is going to fall in love with me.”   
  
Bram laughed and shook his head. “I just want to keep my GPA up.”   
  
Before Garrett could respond, the bell for first period sounded through the school. Garrett turned around as the rest of the class quieted. Mr. Wise cleared his throat at the front of the room. As Bram listened to him go through the syllabus and introductions, he glanced at Simon again.   
  
Something told him it was going to be a good year.


	2. two

Simon walked with Nick out of the lunch line, slowing at the same time he did. It was the first day of their junior year and a chance to start fresh with a new table of people, as Nick put it.   
  
“Do you see Leah?” Nick asked him.   
  
Simon scanned the cafeteria. “No, but I think she’s coming from the math wing.” He stopped when he saw the new girl from their AP English class, Abby, at a table by herself. She was also in Simon’s French class. “How about there?” Simon said, pointing towards her.   
  
Nick stood up a little straighter. “Yeah, that sounds fine.” Simon laughed at the excited expression that Nick tried to hide.   
  
Even though Nick got there first, Simon was the one to speak.   
  
“Hey! You’re Abby, right? Care if we join you?”   
  
Abby looked up with wide eyes. Her arms were filled with colorful friendship bracelets, and she paused from where she was typing rapidly on her phone.   
  
“Of course!” she said quickly, pulling her backpack from the chair next to her. Simon took the newly emptied chair, and Nick sat next to him.   
  
“I’m Simon,” he said, “This is Nick.”   
  
“Abby.” She set her phone down. “But you already knew that. I just moved here.” She cringed. “You probably already knew that, too.”   
  
Simon smiled. “Where did you move from?”   
  
“D.C.” Abby said, smiling back.   
  
Simon looked away from Abby when he heard Leah’s voice. She was with two of her friends, and they took the last three chairs, with Anna on one side of her and Morgan on the other. Simon took charge of introducing everyone to Abby.   
  
“You’re in our French class, right?” Leah asked. Abby nodded and smiled at her, and Leah blushed and smiled back.   
  
“Eisner!” Simon looked up and saw a few guys from Nick’s soccer team standing behind him. “Got any room for us?” Simon looked from Garrett Laughlin and Bram Greenfeld back to their table. The six chairs the table had were already filled, but if they shifted, two more could easily fit. Nick scooted away from Simon, and Simon scooted towards Abby as the rest of the table moved closer together to make room for the two soccer guys. Simon moved his tray over as Bram Greenfeld slid into the chair next to him. Bram gave him a small smile in thanks, and Simon returned it.   
  
After a beat, Simon realized his drink was still in front of Bram, so he reached over to grab it. At the same time, Bram leaned forward to scoot his chair in, and bumped into Simon’s hand.   
  
Simon gasped as his drink started to tip, and bumped into Bram to try to catch it. Fear shot through him as he pictured the sugary liquid pouring all over Bram Greenfeld. It sure would make a great first impression to the soccer player.   
  
However, Bram grabbed the drink just before it spilled. It splashed back onto the table slightly, but both his and Bram’s laps stayed dry.   
  
Simon let out a relieved breath. He laughed shakily. “Thanks, man. Good reflexes.”   
  
“Yeah,” Bram said quietly, “Soccer, I guess.” He chuckled softly, and Simon felt his heart give a happy thump. Bram was really cute. He quickly looked away from Simon, and Simon felt his cheeks go hot. He pulled his arm away when he realized it was touching Bram’s. He muttered an apology, but Bram was already looking over to Garrett and Nick.   
  
Simon turned to Abby. “So, D.C.?”   
  
Abby smiled. “Yeah. It’s a little different than Shady Creek.”   
  
“Probably a lot more people,” Simon said.   
  
“Less superheros, though,” Abby said. She smiled. “Unless you count Obama.”   
  
Simon laughed. “Which I do.”   
  
“Oh god, she doesn’t know,” Leah said from across the table. She looked at Abby. “Do not get Simon talking about Blue Charge if you don’t want to hear him talk for _hours_ . Days, in fact.”   
  
Simon heard coughing and snickering next to him, but he ignored it. “Leah, I’m sorry that you and Nick didn’t believe in Blue Charge until the _real_ news started talking about him, but that doesn’t mean you have to insult Blue Charge in front of me.”   
  
“Literally the whole summer,” Leah continued, as if Simon hadn’t spoke. “I swear to god he’s Blue Charge’s biggest fanboy.”   
  
Simon chuckled even though his stomach twisted. It was one thing for Leah to tease him about his excitement over Blue Charge when it was just in front of her and Nick, but he was decidedly less comfortable having Garrett Laughlin and Bram Greenfeld hear about it.   
  
Leah was smart, and Simon knew she read fanfiction. If she really wanted, she could connect his admiration for Blue Charge to him being into boys. He looked down to his tray and frowned.   
  
Really, there were worse people to ‘fanboy’ over than Blue Charge. He was a hero, and while there were only a few blurry pictures of him that actually existed, Simon was pretty sure he was really freaking good looking. From the pictures, Simon knew that Blue Charge was black, and probably young. At the very least, he had some amazing calf muscles under his suit.   
  
But more than his looks, Simon loved the hope that Blue Charge brought to Shady Creek. Their town was quiet, but it wasn’t free of people looking to do bad things for a quick step up. Just that morning, Blue Charge stopped two people from robbing a jewelry store. The witnesses in the store said that Blue Charge was fearless, and caught the bullets from the robber’s gun right out of the air.   
  
Also, he had freaking superspeed, and could control lightning. Definite crush material.   
  
As much as Blue Charge filled his daydreams and the like, Simon wasn’t ready to be out, so he sank in his chair and waited for the conversation to fizzle. Simon was actually grateful when Garrett Laughlin started up a conversation about their new chemistry teacher. Before long, the conversation shifted and Simon felt like he could breathe again.   
  
As the school year dragged through September and into October, Simon’s life fell into the new normal of his junior year. Drama club started back up, and because of that, he grew to be instant friends with Abby. He still wasn’t ready to come out to her or anyone else, but she listened to his theories about Blue Charge with equal enthusiasm, and fit nice and snug into their friend group.   
  
Blue Charge kept busy, too. Simon followed a bunch of Twitters and other news sites about Blue Charge spottings, and just the same as the blue streak himself, the news never seemed to slow. With summer quickly fading to fall, pranksters and troublemakers took to the streets in masks to cause mayhem for the small town hero. Blue Charge handled them all with ease.   
  
With the masks and the mayhem, of course, came Halloween, and with Halloween came Garrett Laughlin’s Halloween party.   
  
“Eisner!” Garrett shouted happily as Simon, Nick, Abby, and Leah walked into his house on Halloween night. “And the rest of the lunch table!” Garrett clapped Nick on the back as Nick stepped through the front door. “Hey Leah,” Garrett said, his voice lowering an octave. “Abby, and Spi – ” Garrett paused as his eyes flicked to Simon’s shirt, and the corners of his lips turned up in a smile. “Nice costume, Spier.”   
  
Simon grinned. He had on a t-shirt with the same design that Blue Charge’s suit had on the front – a gold lightning bolt went across his chest from his left shoulder all the way to his right hip. He had his face painted to match the mask Blue Charge always wore, and he completed the costume with a pair of blue leggings borrowed from Abby.   
  
Garrett shut the door behind them and turned back with a grin. “Who wants beer?”   
  
Simon looked to Nick, shared a grin with him, and they both raised their hands.   
  
For the first real party Simon had ever attended, it actually turned out to be fun. The beer tasted terrible, but after the first can was gone and Nick shoved a second into his hand, Simon started to ignore the taste. He danced with Abby for a little while, and even got Leah to smile as he made fun of Nick. Every time Nick or Garrett passed Simon another can of beer, he drank it with a shrug and a smile.   
  
Since it was the first party Simon ever attended, he didn’t exactly know the protocol for what happened when red and blue lights lit up the front windows and a loud WOOP WOOP sounded from outside. Simon’s heart stopped right along with the music.   
  
His head was spinning from the alcohol and he couldn’t find Leah or Nick or Abby, so he followed the flow of people out to the backyard by the pool. It was commotion and chaos, and dread filled Simon’s stomach. He bumped shoulders with Yoda and Katniss as he stepped hastily with the rest of the crowd. People were jumping Garrett’s fence and hiding behind the pool chairs as the crowd dispersed.   
  
Simon grunted when one of the guys from Nick’s soccer team ran into him as he pushed his way through the crowd. Simon lost his footing. He called out in fear as he fell towards the pool, closing his eyes and waiting for impact.   
  
When warmth enveloped him and he didn’t make a splash, Simon opened his eyes. The flashing lights from the police cars and the chaos from the party was gone. The street was quiet and the lamp post buzzed above him.   
  
Blue Charge was in front of him.   
  
Simon blinked. Blue Charge did not disappear. The gold lightning bolt on his suit shimmered in the light above them. He was taller than Simon by a few inches, and crossed his arms over his chest as Simon stared.   
  
“Oh my freaking god, are you real? Are you actually – ” His head felt fuzzy. “I was… the pool… did you save me?”   
  
“I did.” When Blue Charge spoke, Simon could tell he was doing something to mask the sound of his real voice. It buzzed, like live electricity. His eyes were masked, but Simon could still see a small smile on his lips.   
  
Simon pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses. Everything was spinning. This wasn't possible. When he opened his eyes, his fingers had blue paint on them. He looked down to his shirt, before slowly looking back up at Blue Charge.   
  
“Fuck, I – it's – ”   
  
This time, Blue Charge chuckled. “I'll take it as a compliment.”   
  
Simon stared at him. Up close, he looked younger than the pictures made him out to be. His mask covered most of his face, but Simon could still see brown skin where his mouth and nose were visible. His lips were full and just barely touched together. God, Simon was definitely right; he was freaking cute.   
  
“Where do you live, Simon?” Blue Charge asked. “I’ll take you home.”   
  
Simon blinked and looked away from his mouth. He told Blue Charge his address and watched Blue Charge step closer to him. There were countless clips online of Blue Charge running with someone, and it was about to happen to Simon. When Blue Charge stepped next to him, he turned and asked, “Are you ready?” Simon nodded, and Blue Charge put his arm around Simon’s waist. Simon closed his eyes when Blue Charge’s hand rested on his side; it felt like his fingers were electrified in the spots they touched.   
  
“Do you do this bridal style, or what?” Simon joked.   
  
He felt Blue Charge laugh softly, a warm huff on the back of his neck. Simon closed his eyes. “Not exactly.” His other hand touched the back of Simon’s head.   
  
Simon opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, a rush of air pushed past him and blue light surrounded him. He thought he might have shouted, but the sound of it got lost in the air rushing past his ears. The houses they passed were nothing but blurs of lights and color.   
  
When Blue Charge stopped on the corner of Simon’s street, Simon took two large steps towards his neighbor’s bushes and threw up. He heard Leah’s voice in the back of his head scolding him about letting Nick control the number of drinks he had.   
  
After the entire contents of his stomach were in his neighbor’s shrubbery, Simon looked back to Blue Charge. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, God that was so unattractive.”   
  
Blue Charge blinked and tilted his head, and Simon felt his eyes go wide. “Not that. You. I – ”   
  
“Simon. Breathe,” Blue Charge said softly. After a beat, he reached over and squeezed Simon’s bicep. “It's okay.” Simon wanted to touch his hand; he felt like there was a jolt running through him where Blue Charge’s fingers rested on his skin. His cheeks were on fire.   
  
“I should go.” Simon pointed behind him. He wanted to puke again. “Uh, thank you? For saving me tonight. You probably just saved me months of being grounded.”   
  
He turned around at the sound of a car and saw Leah pull into Nick’s driveway. Abby opened the passenger door, and he could hear Nick’s voice coming from the back seat. At least his friends weren’t in jail.   
  
When Simon turned back around, Blue Charge was gone. He shook his head and made his way home. He couldn’t wrap his head around what just happened. No amount of alcohol could invent something like that, and no amount of alcohol would make his friends believe his story. He snuck inside his own house before they could see him.   
  
It wasn’t until Simon was on his way to falling asleep that night when he realized something. He never actually told Blue Charge his name.


	3. three

Bram leaned against Garrett’s locker at school the following Monday.  
  
“How long are you grounded for?”  
  
Garrett sighed. “Three weeks.”  
  
“Ouch,” Bram said.  
  
“It’s not as bad as it probably could be,” Garrett said. “My parents were pretty pissed.” He pushed his locker shut. “I’m just mad because I didn’t even invite the football team.”  
  
“The police scanner said they were peeing on your neighbor’s porch,” Bram said as they started towards English.  
  
Garrett rolled his eyes. “Whatever. They didn’t take away my phone or tablet or anything so I can still do superhero stuff. Which, speaking of,” his tone fell sarcastic, “thanks for showing up on Friday. I’m pretty sure my chances with Leah are at a zero after everyone got sent home by the cops.”  
  
Bram chuckled. He didn’t have the heart to tell Garrett about what happened with Simon that night. “Sorry, dude. I tried to come, but Halloween is – ”  
  
“I know, I know,” Garrett said. “Petty crime in clown costumes.”  
  
When Garrett laughed, Bram did too. They were close to the AP English classroom and Bram felt his heart speed up. Getting to English meant seeing Simon for the first time since Halloween.  
  
A million different scenarios played through Bram’s head after Blue Charge’s interaction with Simon on Halloween. Even though he masked his voice and Simon wasn’t sober, there was still a chance that Simon recognized him through his disguise. He sat next to Simon at lunch almost every day; Simon knew what he looked like close up. He and Simon were also friends on Facebook, and even though Simon’s profile was quiet over the weekend, there was still a chance that he would post about his run-in online.  
  
Half of him expected Simon to reach out to him that weekend, and the other half of him expected Simon to be waiting for him in English. He tried to think about what he would do if Simon looked at him with recognition when he walked in. So far, Garrett was the only person who knew about his secret identity, and if Simon knew, there was no telling if he would say something to Nick or Leah or even Abby.  
  
There was also the huge, unavoidable fact that Simon _came out_ to Blue Charge on accident. If Bram wasn’t in the same exact boat as Simon, he probably would have missed the horrified and embarrassed expression from Simon’s casual slip. To anyone else it could have been easily brushed off as a joke, but when you lived those fears every day, you recognized them for what they were worth. He knew touching Simon’s shoulder was probably the worst way to console him, but the other option – pulling off his mask and kissing his crush – wasn’t exactly a good plan B.  
  
Bram followed Garrett right to Mr. Wise’s couch when they stepped in the English classroom. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Simon until he got his book and notebook out.  
  
Simon was twisted around in his desk and whispering with Abby. Bram bit his lip. The past few months he’d been so jealous of how close Simon and Abby got so quickly, he had expected the two to start dating any moment. Now, Bram looked down to hide his smile at the thought.  
  
When Mr. Wise started the lesson and Simon didn’t look to the couch once, Bram relaxed slightly. If Simon figured out that he was Blue Charge, he didn’t make any effort to let Bram know it. The electricity in his veins slowed as he let himself relax.  
  
Simon didn’t look his way all through English, so Bram figured he was safe.  
  
At least, his identity was.  
  
It was on his way out of school when he got the alert on his phone. Since Blue Charge became a well known figure in the public eye, Bram and Garrett anonymously connected with the town’s police depart to alert them whenever something out of police control was happening.  
  
Next to him, Garrett’s phone also beeped.  
  
“It’s at Roswell Park,” Garrett said. “We should take my car.”  
  
Bram nodded. He and Garrett jogged to Garrett’s car, and as soon as Bram was in the passenger seat, he dug his suit out of his backpack. Garrett cut someone off to get out of the parking lot and sped towards his neighborhood. As soon as they were out of sight of the school, Bram changed into his suit and, with a quick nod to Garrett, exited the moving vehicle.  
  
“Police scanner says it's one guy; vandalism,” Garrett said through the headset in Bram’s suit. “Wanna come over and play COD after?”  
  
“I have homework,” Bram said. He skidded to a stop in front of the park, and felt his mouth fall open. “Dude.”  
  
“I know, I just pulled up a news feed,” Garrett said, his voice also quiet.  
  
In front of Bram, the entire playground that once stood in Garrett’s neighborhood was a pile of broken metal and plastic. Where there used to be a swingset, a single pole stood from the ground as the rest of it lay in pieces. The slides were smashed in, and it look like someone drove a car over the rest of it. There was no way one man could cause that much destruction.  
  
Right from the center of the chaos, Bram heard a deafening scream. He took off towards the rubble. Bram used every ounce of strength he could to push away the pieces to find the source of the noise. It sounded like a young child was trapped under everything. He pushed as fast as he could until he got all the way to the ground. He blinked in confusion.  
  
Behind him, a slow, vicious laughter crept up on him. Bram jumped up and turned, and came face to face with the laughing man. He was tall and stocky, and had his hands behind his back. When Bram made eye contact, the man lifted one hand and clicked play on his cell phone. Bram heard the same scream come from his phone.  
  
“Blue Charge is here to save the day!” The man cackled. He tossed the phone over his shoulder. “Nobody fear, Blue Charge is here!”  
  
“Who are you? Why are you doing this?” Bram yelled to him, breathing heavily. Behind the man, Bram saw police officers aiming at him. Bram held up his hand to them.  
  
The guy threw his head back and laughed. “Of course you don’t remember me. You bolted out of my store so fast, you didn’t care what kind of mess you left behind.”  
  
Bram clenched his jaw. He could see that words weren’t going to get him anywhere. There were no hostages and he wasn’t wielding a weapon, so Bram took off towards him. As lightning shot behind him, Bram held up his fist and wound up to punch him.  
  
Instead of connecting with the man’s jaw, Bram jolted to a stop when his fist came in contact with metal. He called out in pain. At first he thought he missed the man and hit one of the pieces of playground rubble, but as his wrist bent back and pain shot through his arm, Bram realized the man was holding onto him with a hand made of metal.  
  
“What the – ” Bram couldn’t finish his sentence as he called out in pain. He fell to his knees in front of the man so his wrist wouldn’t snap. Above him, the man cackled with laughter.  
  
“You’ll remember me now, Blue Charge,” the man spat, leaning over Bram. Bram stared at him. He wished with everything in him that he could figure out who the person was that stood over him, so obviously hurt by something that Bram did. Bram took a deep breath and channeled all of the electricity in his body towards his fist. If he could send it through the metal arm, he could put the guy down that way instead.  
  
When the electricity wouldn’t leave Bram’s body, the man started cackling again. “Do you really think I would be stupid enough to use a conductive material against you?” He bent Bram’s arm back further, and Bram called out in pain again.  
  
“Kick his legs out!” Garrett yelled through the headset. Bram shook himself out of his revere and did as Garrett said. The man lost his balance and let go of Bram, and Bram used his speed to stand. His fist shook as went for another speed punch, but as he did, the man used his metal arm to pick up an entire broken slide. Bram started. The arm had to give him some sort of super strength; the slide was bigger than he was. Before Bram could stop him, the man launched it across the park and towards the group of police officers.  
  
Bram lept into action and ran as fast as he could so he could stop the metal. He ran in a large arc so he could shove the slide sideways and away from the SCPD officers.  
  
There was a gasp of relief from the officers when the metal landed with a thud in the grass next to them. Bram breathed heavily. The man with the metal arm was gone. He could hear the officers and reporters start towards him, so Bram took a deep breath and sped off towards Garrett’s house. This didn't feel like a win, and Bram didn't want them to treat it as one.  
  
He was in Garrett’s room in seconds. Garrett greeted him at the door with a clean change of clothes.  
  
“Dude, what the hell just happened?” Garrett asked, turning his back to Bram. Bram sped to Garrett’s shower, washed up, and changed before Garrett could sit down at his computer.  
  
Bram scrubbed a towel against his damp hair. “He knew me.”  
  
Garrett spun in his chair, looking at Bram with wide eyes. “Like, knew your identity?”  
  
“No,” Bram said quickly, “He said I should remember him.”  
  
Garrett raised an eyebrow. “You saved him before?”  
  
Bram felt his stomach turn uncomfortably. “I don’t think so. I think – ” he sighed. “It sounded like something happened to him and I was involved, somehow.”  
  
“Oh.” Garrett exhaled slowly, processing. “So something happened and now he’s like your nemesis?”  
  
“My nemesis that has a metal super-arm that doesn’t conduct electricity,” Bram said.  
  
"How can his arm be metal if it doesn't conduct electricity?" Garrett asked.  
  
"It could be painted, or, I don't know, something synthetic, or he controls it somehow," Bram said, frowning. His chemistry homework was already bad enough. He crossed the room and dropped onto Garrett’s bed. “And I have no idea who he is.”   
  
“But you know what he looks like,” Garrett said. He spun his chair back around to his computer. “If he was at something you were involved in, there could be a picture of him on the internet.”  
  
While Garrett’s computer powered up, Bram pulled up the information on Garrett’s tablet. He speed-read through article after article, picture after picture, to see if he could find anything that looked like the man from the park. He could still see the image of the man standing over him, ready to snap his arm if Bram tried to move.  
  
“Look at this,” Garrett said. “Shop owner injured in jewelry store robbery,” he read. “This happened on the first day of school, right?” Bram slid to the edge of Garrett’s bed so he could read over his shoulder. Garrett read, “He was shot in the arm; they had to amputate it?” Garrett looked at Bram. “Can bullets even do that much damage?”  
  
“If the shooter is close enough, they could,” Bram said. Bram closed his eyes as the memories of that day came back to him. “I only caught three of the bullets the guy shot that day.”  
  
Garrett turned to him. “Dude, that is not your fault.”  
  
Bram closed his eyes. “Then whose fault is it?”  
  
“Uh, how about the guy that fired the gun?”  
  
“I should have been faster,” Bram said quietly.  
  
“Dude,” Garrett said. He reached over and squeezed Bram’s shoulder. “You can’t think like that. We need to think of a plan before – ” he turned and looked to his computer “ – Marvin Addison decides to attack another playground or some shit.”  
  
Bram looked up. “Marvin Addison like Martin Addison? From school?”  
  
“Huh,” Garrett said, “maybe they’re related. And also, did Marvin say anything as to why he destroyed my childhood playground? I got my first kiss on that slide.”  
  
“It felt so random,” Bram said, “It was like… like he was just destroying things so I’d show up.” Bram slouched over and rested his elbows on his knees. “Sorry.”  
  
Garrett chuckled. “I was like thirteen, it’s fine.”  
  
Bram looked up with a surprised expression. “You had your first kiss when you were thirteen?”  
  
“How old were you?” Garrett asked, laughing.  
  
Bram faltered, and he felt his cheeks heat up. “I – ”  
  
“Wow,” Garrett said, stretching out the word. “Really?”  
  
“Don’t be a dick,” Bram said, frowning.  
  
“I didn’t – sorry, I’m just surprised. Never?”  
  
It was as good of a moment as he was going to get. He spent years thinking of how he was ever going to bring the topic up to Garrett, and he had the perfect chance. All he had to do was take it.  
  
“I just… haven’t found the right guy,” he said. Of course, his voice cracked on the word guy.  
  
And just like that, Garrett knew. Bram waited while Garrett’s confusion turned to understanding.  
  
“Oh.” Garrett sat up. “Oh! Okay. Wow. I did not see that coming.” He paused. “Well, maybe I did? That’s great, bro.”  
  
Bram couldn’t help his laughter. “It’s kind of hard to find someone in Georgia who is also gay and doesn’t mind the live electricity running through my body.”  
  
Garrett tilted his head, letting a small smirk play on his lips. “What about Spier?”  
  
Bram froze.  
  
“We don’t have to talk about it,” Garrett said, “But for the record, the suit has a tracker in it and you came to my house on Halloween before stopping at the house down the street from Eisner’s. Leah and Abby said they lost Simon right after the cops showed up.”  
  
As much as Bram was dying to tell Garrett everything, he couldn’t out Simon. Not after Simon was so horrified by letting it slip in the first place. “I heard your address on the police scanner; when I got there Simon was falling into the pool so I grabbed him dropped him off at his house.”  
  
“Did he know it was you?” Garrett asked.  
  
“I don’t think so,” Bram said. He let the electricity in his body charge his vocal cords like he did on Halloween. “I masked my voice so he wouldn’t recognize it.”  
  
Garrett started laughing and Bram joined him. Despite the run-in with the man with the metal arm, the electricity in him was warm and happy. He felt like if he could come out to Garrett, he could defeat anything.


	4. four

After Simon’s run-in with Blue Charge, it was all he could think about at school. While he sat in history and listened to Ms. Dillinger drone on about who knew what, he thought about Halloween night. All he could think about was Blue Charge standing in front of him, Blue Charge touching his shoulder to comfort him, the warm buzz of a current from Blue Charge’s fingers on his arm.  
  
Blue Charge knowing his name. Simon couldn’t fathom what that meant. He tried to tell himself that he said something first that night, but Simon could remember the entire conversation vividly. He was sure he hadn’t. The implication wasn’t lost on him. Blue Charge could be someone he knew.  
  
At lunches, Simon sat quietly as the rest of his friends talked excitedly about homecoming. No one brought up Blue Charge’s latest incident at Roswell Park, so Simon didn’t bring up his meeting with him. He kept his eyes out for anyone that could possibly secretly have electricity running through their veins, but no one stood out at school.  
  
It took a week of Simon being a distracted, jittery mess in rehearsals for Abby to finally ask what was going on with him.  
  
“Seriously, Simon, you’re even more out of it than normal,” Abby said as they walked backstage together. She had a music stand in each hand, just like Simon. The freshman beginner’s band had a concert the night before and the entire stage had to be stripped.  
  
Simon set down the stands he was carrying and looked at her. “I met Blue Charge.”  
  
Abby narrowed her eyes at him for a second, before laughing. “I almost believed you. Seriously, if there’s something going on – ”  
  
“Abby,” Simon said, “I met Blue Charge.”  
  
She stared at him. “You’re serious.”  
  
Simon nodded. Abby made an excited noise and dragged him towards the side of the stage.  
  
“You’re serious. Oh my god, how? Did he save you from oncoming traffic? Did you get mugged?”  
  
He made a face at her. “This is Shady Creek, no I didn’t get mugged. It was on Halloween,” Simon said quietly. “At Garrett’s party.”  
  
Abby’s eyes went comically wide. “I knew you didn’t walk all the way home.”  
  
“Shh,” Simon said, pulling her closer. “I don’t want people to know.” He looked behind her to where Martin Addison seemed to remember he was carrying an awkward armful of music stands. He quickly looked away and stumbled towards the storage area.  
  
“When the police showed up, I sort of got dragged out back by the crowd. Someone ran into me and I started falling into Garrett’s pool. And then I was suddenly blocks away, and standing in front of Blue Charge.”  
  
“Simon,” Abby said. Her eyes were still huge. “What did you say? What did he say?”  
  
Simon felt himself blushing. He didn’t know if he should start with the puking or the accidental outing in his retelling. He tried to be vague, but he knew Abby didn’t buy his casual attitude about it for a second.  
  
Luckily, Simon was saved from having to relive his entire encounter with Blue Charge by Ms. Albright calling them back together.  
  
“Hey guys, since Cal is out sick today and Taylor’s voice is still gone, we’re just going to run through some sizing stuff for costumes, and we’ll call it for the day. I will need one or two of you to stay after and help me sort out all of the information, though. Any takers?”  
  
Simon looked at Abby. He knew she had to stay and wait for the later bus anyway, so he shrugged to her, and they both raised their hand. A few seats away, Martin’s hand shot up right after theirs.  
  
“Thanks, guys,” Ms. Albright said. Without Cal’s leadership or Taylor’s voice, they muddled around the stage in small conversations while Ms. Albright measured each of them. After the costume crew was done obtaining all of the information and everyone else was gone, Simon worked with Abby and Martin to put all of the information in order based on the cast list. Martin didn’t so much help as ramble on to Abby about homecoming, but Simon appreciated the distraction so she wouldn’t ask more about Blue Charge.  
  
When Ms. Albright had all of the information she needed, she sent the three of them on their way. Simon waited while Abby slowly packed up her things, and after a beat, Martin took off towards the exit.  
  
“Did… Martin just try to ask me to homecoming?” Abby asked when he was out of earshot. They started walking.  
  
Simon chuckled. “I thought that’s what he was doing.”  
  
“I couldn’t figure out how to tell him I already have a date,” Abby said. Simon lifted his hands in a shrug. He still couldn’t believe that Nick actually asked Abby to the dance. He was sure it was going to take Nick at least half the school year to admit he had feelings for Abby. Their shoulders bumped as they walked through the empty school. Simon pushed the front door of the school open for her. She smiled at him. “I can’t believe you met Blue Charge.”  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Abby!” Simon said as he started for the parking lot.  
  
“You owe me a conversation!” Abby shouted, heading towards the bus stop. Simon laughed, and with another wave, headed towards his car.  
  
The parking lot was mostly empty; his car was one of the only ones there besides a few in the teachers’ section. It was dark enough that the lampposts in the parking lot were already on.  
  
While he walked, Simon pulled his backpack to his front to try to find his keys. He reached towards the bottom where he felt crumbs of an unknown origin, and cringed as he yanked them out from under his textbooks. As the weight shifted in his bag, his algebra book slipped out onto the concrete, and a few papers followed it.  
  
“You’ve got to be freaking kidding me,” Simon muttered. He bent down to grab his homework before it blew away.  
  
While he tried to organize the papers back into his algebra book, Simon heard footsteps approaching him. “I got it, thanks,” Simon said, shoving his book back into his bag.  
  
“You sure about that, kid?”  
  
Simon frowned and looked up, and felt his stomach drop. It was the man from the latest video with Blue Charge; the man with the metal hand.  
  
“Oh my god,” Simon said. “You – ”  
  
“Can you tell me where I might find Blue Charge? I heard he goes here,” The man said, a slow, vicious smile forming.  
  
He was still crouched on the ground, and the man hovered over him. Simon felt like he was paralyzed with fear; his limbs wouldn’t move, and his mouth wouldn’t speak. Simon squeezed his eyes shut; he saw the damage this man did to an entire jungle gym, and he was just a fragile human boy.  
  
“Please,” Simon choked out, peeking an eye open just in time to see a streak of blue lightning coming towards him. His eyes went wide just as the lightning impacted with the man. Simon’s mouth fell open as the man flew across the parking lot and landed in an unconscious heap a few rows away.  
  
Blue Charge was in front of him in a second, crouched down to Simon’s level. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” He brought his hand to Simon’s cheek and Simon closed his eyes. All of the thoughts and feelings he had about Blue Charge during the week came rushing back.  
  
“No, I’m okay,” Simon said. “Thanks.” He made to stand, and Blue Charge grabbed his hand to help him. He adjusted his sweatshirt and pretended to wipe dirt off of himself. When he looked up, Blue Charge was watching him. The light from the lamp posts cast a shadow over him, making it impossible to see his face.  
  
Simon took a shaky breath. “He was looking for you.”  
  
“I know,” Blue Charge said. His voice was masked again.  
  
“Why would he come here? Do you... go to school here?” Simon asked slowly.  
  
“He must have seen me run here at some point.” He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
Simon stared, wishing recognition would come to him. “Who are you?”  
  
Blue Charge took a step forward. “It’s not safe for you to know that.”  
  
“What does that even mean?” Simon asked.  
  
“If anyone knew about you, Simon...” Blue Charge looked to the ground. He looked so small, and for the first time, Simon could really see the youth under the suit. “About how I feel about you...”  
  
Simon’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He stared at Blue Charge, refusing to blink.  
  
“Maybe you could give me a hint,” Simon said with a smile.  
  
Blue Charge was right in front of him. He was only a few inches taller than Simon, and when he took a step closer, Simon could see the brown of his eyes behind his mask. They were so soft. It felt like electricity surrounded them both, charged and waiting for the storm to come. Blue Charge reached forward slowly and touched the tips of his fingers to Simon’s cheek.  
  
“Why don’t you just call me Blue,” he said, before pressing his lips against Simon’s.  
  
As soon as their lips touched, Simon felt sparks all the way to the tips of his toes. He reached forward to steady himself, grabbing Blue Charge’s – Blue’s –  sides and pulling him closer. Blue’s fingers slid from Simon’s cheeks to run though Simon’s hair. It was soft and sweet and electric. Simon’s heart raced.  
  
When Blue pulled back, Simon let his eyes flutter open.  
  
He was alone in the parking lot. Blue Charge was gone.


	5. five

Whenever Bram caught the news articles about his alter ego saving the day, they always used words like brave, or courageous. They talked about how Blue Charge fearlessly saved the day again. They always made him out to be a hero.   
  
Bram didn’t feel like any of those words should be used to describe him.   
  
He left Simon in the parking lot. He ran. Heroes didn’t run.   
  
God, he shouldn’t have kissed Simon. He should have just knocked out Marvin Addison and taken him right to SCPD. Then he would be locked up, the ordeal would be over, and he could go on with his life and figure out what the hell to do about Simon. Now, Marvin was nowhere to be found and Simon probably thought that Bram wanted nothing to do with him.   
  
Correction, Blue Charge wanted nothing to do with him. He couldn’t even fathom the part where he told Simon who he really was.   
  
Bram dug his phone out and checked the time. He still had ten more minutes before English started, which meant he was going to spend nine and a half minutes pretending to look in his locker until he had to start walking to avoid being late.   
  
“Dude, did you get my texts?” Garrett appeared next to him, making Bram jump. “Because I see your phone in your hand, so…”   
  
“Sorry, I had a weird weekend,” Bram said. He shut his locker with a sigh and looked at Garrett, frowning at the expression Garrett was giving him.   
  
“I don’t think  _ weird weekend _ really covers it,” Garrett said. “Have you not been online?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Jesus Christ, you haven’t – ” Garrett scrambled to pull his phone out of his pocket. Bram watched on his screen as he clicked on the Tumblr app.   
  
“Dude, do not pull up Creeksecrets, I swear to God,” Bram said. “I really don’t care who’s hooking up – ”   
  
Bram stopped talking when he read the title of the first post on the page.   
  
**SIMON SPIER’S GAY MAKEOUT WITH BLUE CHARGE** ****  
****  
There was a video.   
  
Bram looked up at Garrett. His stomach felt like it was in his throat. He grabbed Garrett’s phone from him. His hands shook as he hit play.   
  
The video was filmed from across the parking lot from where he and Simon were that night. It was shaky and grainy, but his bright blue suit was still instantly recognizable. If the video didn’t say it was Simon, you might have not even been able to tell, but Bram would recognize the red zip-up sweatshirt from anywhere. It started just as Bram knocked out Marvin, and the video followed him as he soared through the air and landed with a thud on the concrete. It panned back just as Bram helped Simon up.   
  
Bram’s cheeks were on fire as he watched himself reach out to Simon on the screen. The video couldn’t pick up what they were saying, but the words played themselves over in his head as Bram watched himself kiss Simon. He couldn’t bear to watch himself run away from Simon, so he looked away.   
  
When he looked up from Garrett’s phone and to the hallway, Bram locked eyes with Simon. He was walking between Abby and Leah, and both of them had expressions that dared someone to come closer. His heart hammered in his chest.   
  
Bram watched Simon’s eyes flick right from Bram’s to the phone in his hand, before looking back at Bram. Bram felt like his heart was going to break right along with Simon’s as he watched Simon’s shoulders fall. He knew exactly what Simon saw; Bram and Garrett watching the video with matching horrified expressions. They looked like every other asshole jock at their school. Simon broke the eye contact and kept walking towards the English wing.   
  
He should say something. He should run to Simon. He should grab Simon and take him far away from Creekwood High. He didn’t want Simon to know his identity because he was afraid Simon would get hurt, and Simon got hurt anyway.   
  
Unlike what the news articles all said, Bram wasn’t brave.   
  
Bram handed Garrett’s phone back to him and said nothing. They both started walking to English, and even though Bram knew Garrett wanted to talk about it, he was grateful that Garrett stayed quiet.   
  
The rest of the day went by for Bram in a blur. He couldn’t follow along in class with Mr. Wise’s reading, and he almost set the lab table on fire in chemistry. He spent his entire study hall trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do about everything, and by the time history was over, he was exhausted. He didn’t expect anything better from Shady Creek, but everyone was talking about Simon Spier’s kiss with Blue Charge. If Garrett hadn’t been there to stop him in history, he might have actually electrocuted two football players. The electricity inside of him felt like it was fighting to get out, and he needed to get away from the school.   
  
By the time lunch rolled around, Bram knew he couldn’t face Simon at the table. He shot Garrett a text to meet him in the front entrance. According to school policy, juniors weren’t allowed to leave the school during lunch, but the security guard didn’t stop them as he and Garrett bumped fists and walked out right out the door.   
  
As soon as they were in Bram’s car, Bram dropped his head against the steering wheel and let out a long sigh.   
  
“Dude, a superhero make-out is like, way better than kissing a girl on a playground slide.”   
  
Bram turned his head so his temple rested on the steering wheel. “What?”   
  
“You totally Spiderman’d Spier!” Garrett said.   
  
“I don’t think that’s a real verb,” Bram said.   
  
Garrett rolled his eyes. “Come on, we have forty minutes and I’m starving.”   
  
Bram didn’t think he could stomach any food, so he drove to Taco Bell and let Garrett yell what he wanted to the drive-thru attendant. Garrett paid, and Bram drove around while Garrett inhaled his food.   
  
When they got back to the school, Bram put his car in park and turned to Garrett.   
  
“I have no idea what to do,” Bram said. “I can’t just go up to Simon and start talking to him. He thinks we’re just as bad as everyone else. Abby wouldn’t even look at me in chemistry.”   
  
Garrett frowned. “That’s probably also why Leah glared at me even more than normal in French class.”   
  
“I don’t know how to fix this,” Bram said quietly.   
  
“Well,” Garrett said, “hiding from him seems like it’s working out great for you.”   
  
Bram rolled his eyes. “I wish I could wear my suit to algebra so he wouldn’t see me.”   
  
Garrett snorted. “Yeah, because that would make you less noticeable.” Garrett balled up his last taco wrapper and tossed it into the empty bag, licking his fingers. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”   
  
They made it to algebra just as the final bell sounded, and Bram gave an apologetic look to their teacher as they hurried into the room and looked around for seats. Garrett grabbed the one right by the door, and Bram looked around for another empty desk.   
  
“Mr. Greenfeld, the desk behind Miss Suso is empty,” their teacher said, pointing towards Abby. Bram resisted the urge to visibly sigh, and hurried towards the seat.   
  
Class consisted of a worksheet, and their teacher freed them to work in pairs if they wanted. Bram rolled his eyes when Garrett paired off with Nick. He decided to tackle the worksheet solo, not feeling up for faking pleasant conversation with one of his classmates. The work was mostly review, so Bram made his way through the problems easily enough on his own.   
  
“But, do you know who posted it?”   
  
Bram froze. He didn’t dare look up at Abby and Simon.   
  
“I think so.”   
  
Bram squeezed his pencil.   
  
“So you need to say something!”   
  
“Abby,” Simon hissed.   
  
“Sorry,” she whispered. “But Simon, come on, if you know who did it, you need to tell someone.”    
  
“No, I don’t,” Simon said. He sighed, and Bram hated the way he sounded so broken and sad. “I don’t want to make this into a big thing; I just want everyone to forget about it.”   
  
“Are you still going to rehearsal tonight?” Abby asked.   
  
Simon sighed. “Can you cover for me? I think I need to go home and talk to my parents before they find out.”   
  
“Of course. I’m sure Ms. Albright will understand.”   
  
When the dismissal bell rang, Bram couldn’t get out of the algebra room fast enough. All he had left for the day was his Sociology elective, and he spent the entire class formulating a plan.   
  
He couldn’t do anything as Bram Greenfeld, but he still could do something as Blue Charge.   
  
The drive to Simon’s neighborhood was a lot quicker than his usual drive home, and Bram was pretty sure he beat Simon there. He found a spot to park his car, and when he was sure no one was looking, he changed into his suit and sped to Simon’s house.   
  
Simon’s car was in the driveway when Bram got there, so Bram ran right up to the front door. He paused for a second and looked up the side of the house. If he went fast enough, he could run right up to Simon’s window, but if any of Simon’s neighbors were looking, they’d definitely see his lightning trail. That, and he couldn’t exactly justify breaking into the Spier residence.   
  
With no other options, Bram knocked on the front door. From inside, Bram could hear barking, and a faint,  _ “Nora, get the door!” _   
  
Bram bit his lip, smiling.   
  
The handle to the front door twisted, and Bram schooled his features to a serious expression.   
  
Simon’s younger sister looked a lot like him, except for the long, curly blonde hair that she had piled on top of her head in a messy twist. When she realized who he was, her eyes widened. She stared, and without breaking her gaze, shouted, “Simon, it’s for you!”   
  
Bram heard a groan from inside the house.   
  
“You can come in if you want,” Nora told him. Bram opened his mouth to thank her, but she walked away before he got he chance. Bram turned around to close the door behind him, and when he looked back, a ball of fur was running towards him. He made a small noise when the dog jumped up on its back legs and greeted him happily.   
  
“Oh, hi,” Bram said, scratching the dog’s ears. Bram looked up, and froze when he saw Simon staring at him. His mouth was open in a tiny ‘O’ shape, and he had a stack of Oreos pinched between two of his fingers. Bram looked at the redness around his eyes and felt his stomach twist.   
  
“Bieber, get down,” Simon scolded, setting down his Oreos. Bram took a step back so the dog could run off after Simon’s sister. He looked at Simon.   
  
“I’m assuming you’re here about the video,” Simon said. “Do you want to go upstairs? My sister’s probably eavesdropping right now.” Bram hated how miserable he sounded. All Bram could do was nod. He watched while Simon crossed the room towards the staircase, and Bram followed behind him silently. When they got upstairs, Simon rushed into his room and tried to pick up the clothes that were all over the floor. “Sorry,” Simon said hastily. Bram couldn’t help his smile.   
  
Of all of the ways Bram imagined seeing Simon Spier’s room for the first time, this was not the way he pictured it happening.   
  
“I didn’t post the video,” Simon said. Bram looked up.   
  
“I know. I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Bram said, careful to mask his voice. This was the first time he ever interacted with Simon during the day; he had to make sure that his disguise was going to hold. If Simon recognized him now, Simon might think his feelings were nothing more than a joke, and Bram couldn’t handle the thought of that.   
  
Simon looked surprised. “I – I will be. I obviously have a very awkward conversation coming with my parents tonight, but I’m pretty sure they’re going to be okay about it. They’re liberals. Also, my dad is kind of obsessed with you, too.”   
  
Bram smiled.   
  
“I’m just…” Simon frowned for a second. “I hate that the person who posted that video made it into such a horrible thing. I… I don’t know about you, but that kiss – ” Simon sighed. “Look, I’m really, really sorry if this ruins your reputation or whatever. Obviously that’s not what I wanted.”   
  
“I didn’t know I had a reputation,” Bram said.   
  
“I mean, I can’t really see  _ ‘Shady Creek’s Gay Superhero’ _ making the same headlines. Shady Creek isn’t exactly on the progressive side.”   
  
Bram took deep breath. “If the people of this town really care that much about the gender of the person I want to be with, then I guess the crime rate is going to spike again.”   
  
Simon looked up from the ground. “The person you want to be with?”   
  
“If he’ll have me,” Bram said.   
  
His heart was Simon’s for the taking. All Simon had to do was say yes.   
  
“Will you tell me your real name?” Simon asked. He smiled, and the electricity in Bram’s chest felt warm. “Because I kind of feel like that’s going to be an issue,  _ Blue _ .”   
  
The sound of his secret identity said so coyly from Simon did all sorts of things to Bram. When Simon’s smile twisted into a playful smirk, Bram stepped closer to him. Simon stared into his eyes, and Bram silently pleaded for Simon to recognize him.   
  
When he didn’t, Bram took another step closer. With a hesitant hand, he touched Simon’s cheek again.   
  
“Simon,” he said softly. This time, Bram didn’t mask his voice. Bram leaned in, and watched as Simon’s eyes slipped shut.   
  
Outside, there was an ear shattering crash, startling both of them. Bram pushed Simon behind him and walked to the window. Marvin Addison stood outside Simon’s house with a megaphone.   
  
“Can Blue Charge’s boyfriend come out to play?” 


	6. six

“Simon.”  
  
Blue’s voice was soft as he leaned in to Simon, so different than the usual buzz it had when he masked it. He wanted to recognize it so badly. Simon wanted to keep looking at him until he figured out who Blue Charge was under the mask, but his eyes slipped shut. He could figure out his identity later. Right now, all Simon cared about was the feeling of Blue’s mouth on his again.   
  
Simon jumped away from Blue when a deafening crash sounded from outside. He turned to look, but Blue Charge pushed Simon behind him before he could. Simon watched as he went over to the window in Simon’s bedroom.   
  
“Can Blue Charge’s boyfriend come out to play?”   
  
Simon stared at Blue. It was like a switch flipped, and the soft and gentle person in the mask was now focused and determined. He pulled back the blinds on Simon’s window and went for the latch to open it.   
  
“Jesus Christ. Blue. Oh my God. What can I do?” Simon said, scrambling forward.   
  
Blue shoved the window open and turned to him. “Stay inside.” Something in his expression softened for just a second, and he reached over and touched Simon’s face. “Stay safe.”   
  
Before Simon could say anything, Blue Charge jumped through his second story window and landed on the ground. Simon watched as he ran at full speed towards the man with the metal arm.   
  
“Whatever this is, Marvin, it ends right now,” Blue said. “Coming after me is one thing, but targeting him – ”   
  
The man with the metal arm started laughing. “There I was, thinking: how could I really, _really_ get to the blue streak? Then, what would you know? My nephew films a video of Shady Creek’s Hero in a lip lock with another boy.   
  
“All my nephew wanted was a date to the homecoming dance, and your little boyfriend mocked him for it.” He started cackling like a maniac. “It’s a two for one, Blue Charge! I get to defeat you, and you get to watch as your little boyfriend goes down with you.”   
  
Simon’s heart was frantic. Martin must have heard him and Abby after rehearsal. He snapped into action, racing out of his room and towards the staircase.   
  
“Simon!” Nora shouted when he got downstairs. “What the hell is going on right now?”   
  
“Nora, take Bieber to the downstairs bathroom and don’t come out for anything,” Simon said. He shoved his phone into her hand. “Call the police, and then call mom and dad.” Nora’s eyes were full of fear, but she nodded and did what he said. He waited until the basement door was closed before he lept into action. He swung open the front door, and froze at the sight in front of him.   
  
Streaks of blue lightning shot around the street in front of his house. Blue Charge went for punch after punch, but Marvin blocked every one of them. Blue sent bolts of lightning towards him, and Marvin’s arm absorbed every one. Simon cringed when one of them flew towards the side of his house. He watched as Blue took heavy breaths. Blue was getting tired.   
  
Blue ran in closer and with quick feet, managed to land a punch right to Marvin’s jaw. Marvin stumbled back, and Blue sped forward and hit him again. Marvin fell to the ground. Simon swelled with pride.   
  
“You got shot!” Blue yelled as Marvin wiped at his jaw. Simon could see red on the back of Marvin’s hand. Blue flicked his wrist and Simon watched lightning surround Marvin. “I’m sorry that that happened to you, but doing this, attacking people and destroying things, is not going to get people to listen to you for the right reason.”   
  
From where he stood on the porch, Simon could see the moment the man’s hardened expression broke.   
  
“I lost everything!” he shouted. “Because of you! I can’t make fine jewelry with – with this!” He gestured angrily towards his metal arm. In the distance, Simon could hear police sirens.   
  
“Attacking me and the people I care about isn’t going to bring your hand back,” Blue said.   
  
The fury came back to Marvin’s expression. Simon knew Blue saw it too. He made to stand, and as soon as he lunged towards Blue Charge. Blue stepped to the side and let Marvin’s own force bring him down. Blue was on him in a second, pinning his arms behind his back while the police swarmed them. As soon as an officer had Marvin in cuffs, Blue Charge sped over to Simon.   
  
“You should have stayed inside,” he said, bringing both hands to Simon’s face. As if Simon was the one that should be checked for injuries. Cameras flashed behind them, and Simon and Blue both turned to look.   
  
“Hold on,” Blue said, and before Simon realized what he meant, they were gone. The same rush of air and warmth surrounded him as Shady Creek sped past them. A moment later, Blue Charge stopped them in the middle of Creekwood High’s soccer field. It was off-season, so the field was empty, as were the stands around them.   
  
Simon bent down and rested his hands on his knees. He would not throw up again.   
  
“Sorry,” Simon said, breathing heavily.   
  
Blue laughed. “It’s okay, that happens to me on carnival rides.” His voice wasn’t masked again, and Simon swore he knew it from somewhere.   
  
Simon took a few steadying breaths. “You can run faster than the speed of light,” he paused to take another breath, “but you get nauseous on carnival rides?”   
  
“Nauseated,” Blue said, as if he couldn’t help it.   
  
Simon laughed and stood up straight. He opened his mouth to speak, but as he did, Blue Charge reached to the back of his neck. Whatever Simon was going to say died on his tongue. The whole field was quiet except for the click of Blue’s mask coming undone. He bent his head down and pulled his mask off. Simon watched it fall to the ground.   
  
He blinked. Bram Greenfeld stood in front of him. His eyes were wide and brown and open, waiting for Simon.   
  
“Bram?” Simon’s voice shook. “You’re Blue Charge?”   
  
“I can’t believe you didn’t know,” Bram said. His voice was soft again.   
  
“I had no idea,” Simon said honestly. Simon felt his stomach turn. “Why were you watching the video at school?”   
  
Bram’s expression fell. “Simon, I had no idea about the video until Garrett showed it to me. I… I wanted to say something, but you were already so hurt by it.”   
  
“So Garrett knows about… this?” Simon said, gesturing towards him.   
  
“He’s kind of like my sidekick,” Bram said, smiling mischievously. He looked down to his mask on the ground and took a step away from it. “He’d kill me if he heard me say that.”   
  
“I bet.” Simon felt a smile break.   
  
“You know who posted the video, don’t you?” Bram said.   
  
Simon bit his lip. “Yes.” When Bram stared at him expectantly, Simon sighed. “It doesn’t matter.”   
  
“Simon, they used me to out you,” Bram said. “It matters.”   
  
Something in Simon’s gut twisted. “It was Martin. Martin Addison. From AP English. He’s in drama club with me.”   
  
Bram’s eyes widened. He was quiet for a moment, like he was choosing his words carefully. “Do you know why he did it? Was he working with his uncle?”   
  
Simon blinked. “That guy is Martin’s uncle?” All of the man’s talk about a nephew suddenly clicked.   
  
“Small town,” Bram said in response. He looked to the ground. “Simon, I’m so sorry that you got wrapped up in all of this. I shouldn’t have let my feelings for you drag you into this world.”   
  
Simon took a small step closer. “What about my feelings?” Bram looked up.   
  
“You like him,” Bram said, pointing to where his mask lay in the grass. “I’m not – ” Bram’s sentence trailed off, and he sighed.   
  
“Do you know what I like about Blue Charge?” Simon said.   
  
“My calves in the suit?” Bram asked, grinning.   
  
Simon looked up to the sky. “I’m going to kill Leah.” He looked back to Bram. “You have this amazing power, and yet, every time you’re up against someone, do you know how you win?” Simon moved closer. “You don’t lightning punch them, or outrun them. You talk to these people and you find the good in them; you help them see the good in themselves. I think that makes you a just as much of a hero as Bram as you are as Blue.”   
  
Bram was silent, but his expression was full of awe.   
  
“If you don’t think that I like everything about you, Bram, you’re crazy,” Simon said.   
  
There was a flash of blue, and Bram’s lips were on his a second later. Simon brought his hands to Bram’s cheeks and kissed him back with everything he had in him. Lightning came off of Bram around them, and Bram’s hands threaded through to his hair. Simon felt Bram smile when Simon stood on the tips of his toes to be at his same level.   
  
Bram pulled back just enough to pepper Simon’s mouth with smaller kisses. Simon wondered if he was Bram’s first kiss.   
  
They both jumped when Bram’s phone buzzed. Simon sighed when Bram pulled away. Bram shot him a smile as he pulled his phone from a pocket of his suit.   
  
“It’s Garrett,” Bram told him. Simon watched as Bram typed a reply, a blush creeping into his cheeks. He shoved his phone back into his pocket. “And he’s dead to me.”   
  
Simon grinned. “What did he say?”   
  
Bram laughed. “That’s a secret for another day.” Bram grabbed Simon’s hand and Simon let himself be pulled closer. When Bram kissed him again, Simon couldn’t find it in himself to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrett's texts: SPIDERMAN KISS SPIDERMAN KISS SPIDERMAN KISS
> 
> Stay tuned, the epilogue is next!


	7. seven

“Smile, boys.”  
  
Bram pulled Simon closer to him and did as Simon’s mom said. His arm was over Simon’s shoulder, and Simon’s fingers tapped impatiently on his waist.   
  
“Oh, shoot,” his mom said, pulling back from her camera. “My batteries are dead.”   
  
“Seriously, Mom,” Simon said. “You’ve been talking about homecoming pictures for like four days now and you didn’t put new batteries in your camera?”   
  
“Maybe I can help, Mrs. Spier,” Bram said, removing his arm from around Simon. He walked over and held his hand out for the camera. It was new enough to be digital, but old enough that it still ran on triple-A batteries and wasn’t just a cell phone. Bram pretended to fidget with the battery opening for a second, before letting a small amount of electricity through his fingertips to recharge them. He smiled when the battery icon on the screen switched from red to green.   
  
“Sometimes you just have to switch the batteries around,” Bram said, handing the camera back.   
  
“Thank you, sweetheart,” Simon’s mom said. Bram blushed and stepped back to Simon.   
  
Simon leaned close to him. “Show off.”   
  
“Smile,” Bram said, putting his arm back around his boyfriend.   
  
Yeah, his boyfriend.   
  
He felt Simon laugh, and Bram smiled while his mom snapped a few pictures.   
  
“Okay, now I want one of Simon, Nick, and Leah,” Mrs. Spier said, waving at their friends hovering by the door. Bram squeezed Simon’s shoulder before switching places with Nick and Leah. Garrett elbowed him with a grin and Bram rolled his eyes. Garrett could laugh all he wanted; at least Bram managed to ask Simon to the dance.   
  
“Will this replace toothless wizards?” Nick asked hopefully. Bram smiled. There was a picture on the Spier photo wall of Simon and Nick as children dressed in Harry Potter robes with wide smiles; both of them had gaps from missing teeth.   
  
“Oh, Nicholas. Never,” Simon’s mom said, holding the camera up. Bram smiled as Simon and Nick both put an arm around Leah. She clicked her camera a few times, before looking up again. “Now a group shot.”   
  
“Mom, seriously,” Simon said. “We’re going to be late.”   
  
“These are my memories, Simon,” his mom said sternly. Simon rolled his eyes. “Unless you’d like to give up this night of parole to hang out with me and your dad?” Bram bit his lip to hide his smile and walked back towards Simon. He had a feeling that his mom would do the same thing if they were at his house. In fact, he was pretty sure Simon’s mom and his mom were already friends on Facebook, and his mom would be getting copies of these pictures as soon as they left.   
  
When Simon’s mom was happy with all of her pictures, Simon took Bram’s hand and led them all to the front door. Bram was parked in Simon’s driveway, so he and Simon got in his car and waited while the rest of their friends figured out rides.   
  
“Marvin’s trial is next week,” Bram said when they were alone. “He’s going away for vandalism and harassment, but they’re trying to get him for attempted murder, too.”   
  
“My parents don’t want me to be there,” Simon said. “They’re going to go for the damage to the house.” They both looked to where there was still a tarp over the side of the Spier house. Bram saw Simon swallow. “Do you really think he would have killed us?”   
  
“I don’t want to think about that,” Bram said. He reached across the center console and grabbed Simon’s hand. “Tonight I just want to think about being at homecoming with you.” He smiled to Simon. “You look really nice.”   
  
Simon smiled. “You do too. The blue tie is really working for me,” he said. When Simon leaned over and touched the fabric, he let himself be pulled by it for a kiss. It was quick and soft, and Simon looked down to the floor when he pulled away. “Abby said the Converse wouldn’t work, so naturally I had to.”   
  
Behind them Nick started to back up, so Bram shifted his car out of park. Before he started moving, he lifted Simon’s hand and kissed the back of it. “For the record, they work.”   
  
While they followed Nick to Waffle House, Simon scrolled through Bram’s iPod. Bram kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other held Simon’s. When they stopped at a light, Bram looked over to Simon and watched him scroll, a soft and happy smile playing on his lips.   
  
Bram still couldn’t believe he got to have all this; he couldn’t believe that Simon was his homecoming date, sitting in his car wearing a fitted button up shirt and Chuck Taylors, tapping his thumb against Bram’s hand to the beat of the music.   
  
When Simon looked up from Bram’s iPod, the smile he gave Bram made the electricity inside of him go crazy.   
  
In the parking lot of Waffle House, Bram let go of Simon’s hand as they got out of the car. Even if the rumors about Blue Charge’s sexuality were all over the internet, it still didn’t mean two boys could hold hands outside a Waffle House in Shady Creek.   
  
Inside, the booths were all packed with kids from their school in brightly colored dress clothes. Bram nudged Simon when he saw Nick and Abby waving to them. Leah was next to them, and Bram saw Garrett on the other side of the booth. Simon let him slide in first so they could hold hands under the table.   
  
“Oh my God, it feels so good to be free,” Simon said, resting his head against the back of the booth. “It got so bad I almost cleaned my room.”   
  
A few of their friends chuckled.“I can’t believe they grounded you for your house getting attacked,” Leah said.   
  
Simon sighed. “Technically I got grounded because I left Nora alone and didn’t bring my phone when I left.” He sat up and smiled at Bram.   
  
“You never did tell us what happened with Blue Charge,” Abby said. Bram watched as she and Nick worked together on a house made of waffle. She looked up and grinned at Simon and Bram. “Is he jealous?”   
  
Bram felt Simon’s shoulder shake against his as he laughed. Bram reached for his cup and took a drink, and saw Garrett do the same next to him.   
  
“I - talked to him after his fight with Martin’s uncle,” Simon told her, feigning casual. “I’m pretty sure he’s okay with Bram and I.”   
  
“Well, I’m just glad you finally reported Martin,” Abby said. If he wouldn’t have posted that video, his uncle wouldn’t have known who you were. I heard he’s banned from homecoming and he got kicked off the play.”   
  
Bram squeezed Simon’s hand. He was the one who went with Simon to report Martin to the principal. In addition to being banned from homecoming and the play, Martin got suspended for a week for harassment. To top it all off, the entire school had to attend an assembly about Creekwood High’s zero tolerance policy. Things didn’t really quiet down for Simon - or him, after _Bram Greenfeld is In a Relationship with Simon Spier_ hit Facebook - but it was nice to know that the school was on their side. Apparently, the school brought in extra supervision to the homecoming dance as well.   
  
He and Simon already had plans for the dance. Even with the extra security, their plan was to stay close to their friends and away from the bigger crowds of students. Generally, people weren't as quick to throw out homophobic slurs when other people were around. They planned on assessing the crowd at the dance, and if it seemed like things were safe enough, they would do normal homecoming things like hold hands and dance.   
  
Simon squeezed his hand back. “I was surprised Ms. Albright kicked him off the play.”   
  
“I wasn’t,” Abby said, “She’s kind of a secret badass.”   
  
“Did you ever find out why he posted the video?” Garrett asked.   
  
Simon scoffed. “He emailed me, of all things. He said he heard Abby and I talking about homecoming dates after drama club, and he thought we were going together. Apparently,” Simon paused for a second, “he thought if he outed me, Abby wouldn’t want to go to homecoming with me, and she’d go with him instead.” He looked at Bram. “For the record, I’m glad I’m going with you instead of Abby.”   
  
Bram laughed, and the rest of the table joined in. Their conversation shifted from Martin after that, and Bram felt Simon relax next to him. Nick devoured his and Abby’s house of waffles, and Bram laughed into Simon’s shoulder whenever Garrett tried to talk to Leah across the booth. It was nice to take a slow night away from running around the town stopping mayhem. When it came time to pay, Bram pulled Simon’s bill away from him and paid for them both before Simon could protest. When their friends laughed at Simon’s expression, Bram leaned over and kissed his red cheek.   
  
In the parking lot, Simon and Bram started walking to Bram’s car when Garrett caught up with them.   
  
“We’re riding with you guys,” Garrett said. Bram turned and saw Leah walking to his car. Behind them, Nick and Abby were leaned up against Nick’s car making out. Simon snorted.   
  
Simon took the front seat again, and Bram started up his car as Garrett and Leah climbed into the back seat. When Bram pulled out of the Waffle House parking lot, Abby and Nick showed no sign of noticing them.   
  
“So, is no one going to talk about Bram being Blue Charge?” Leah asked.   
  
Bram shot a look to Garrett in his rear view mirror. “Dude.”   
  
“I didn’t tell her!” Garrett said.   
  
Simon twisted around in his seat and stared at Leah. “Did he tell you?”   
  
“He didn’t have to; you guys were not subtle in there. And I know you guys can’t see your faces at lunch, but you have like zero chill whenever someone talks about Blue Charge.” In the rear view mirror, Bram saw Leah turn to Garrett. “What?”   
  
“Nothing!” Bram watched him look away from her. Simon’s shoulders shook with silent laughter.   
  
Bram tapped his thumbs against his steering wheel. They were close to the school. He looked at Simon, and Simon turned back to Leah.   
  
“You can’t tell anyone, Leah,” Simon finally said.   
  
“Obviously,” Leah deadpanned. “So Laughlin is your sidekick?”   
  
Bram and Simon both laughed as Garrett made a noise of protest.   
  
“We prefer partners in justice, thanks,” Garrett said with a huff.   
  
“I feel like only sidekicks say that,” Leah told him. When Bram looked back in the mirror, Leah was smiling at Garrett.   
  
Bram flipped his signal light on and turned into the school parking lot. He looked around the parking lot as girls in dresses and boys in tuxes all walked towards the school. He looked at Simon and smiled nervously. Simon reached over and touched Bram’s elbow.   
  
“You okay?” Simon asked.   
  
Bram nodded. He touched his free hand to Simon’s.   
  
“There’s one,” Garrett said, leaning between them to point out a parking spot. Bram sped up and turned into it before it got taken.   
  
“Nick and Abby are almost here,” Leah said as Bram turned his car off. Leah and Garrett’s doors flew open. Bram let their hands fall to Simon’s lap.   
  
“Are you ready?”   
  
“This is the first dance I’ve been to since middle school,” Simon said as a reply. He looked up from their hands and laughed. “I don’t feel like hiding in the bathroom, so this is already going better than that.”   
  
Bram chuckled. “I feel like there’s a story there.”   
  
“Let’s just say, standing on the rim of a toilet because you’re hiding from your date is not a great way to realize you want to kiss boys instead of girls.” Simon said, grinning. He looked back to their hands, touching each one of his fingers to Bram’s palm. “Me and Nick and Leah usually boycott these and go to Waffle House.”   
  
“I’m glad you gave it a chance,” Bram said.   
  
Simon smiled to him, soft and open. “I have you to thank for that.”   
  
“Just let me know if you want to go hide in the bathroom stall again.” Bram smiled coyly. Simon’s eyes widened.   
  
“Is that an option? Are we gonna skip homecoming and go make out in the bathroom?” Simon asked, eyes bright with excitement.   
  
Bram laughed. “We can sneak off during Cotton-Eyed Joe. I don’t need to witness Garrett’s white enthusiasm for that song for another year.”   
  
“Okay, totally getting Leah to film that,” Simon said.   
  
They both jumped when Garrett tapped on Bram’s window. He pointed to his empty wrist. Bram leaned over and kissed Simon in case he couldn’t inside. “Time to go,” he said softly.   
  
Outside the car, Garrett made a face at Bram. “Leah started walking, so I’m officially the third wheel.”   
  
Bram walked between Garrett and Simon, letting his shoulder brush Simon’s. “I thought you said this was the year, Laughlin,” Bram teased.   
  
“I think she was hoping you’d ask her,” Simon said.   
  
Garrett stopped and turned to Simon. “Really?”   
  
“No,” Simon said. He grinned when Bram laughed. “But you should have.”   
  
Garrett looked ahead of them, to where Leah was walking by herself. He took a deep breath.   
  
“Burke!”   
  
She stopped and turned with a frown. Her cheeks were pink. Garrett jogged to her. Bram couldn’t hear what he was saying, so he looked at Simon, and laughed at his excited expression.   
  
“Garrett totally just pulled a Ron Weasley,” Simon said. “I can’t even. Best homecoming ever.”   
  
“What?” Bram asked.   
  
“Oh come on,” Simon said. “Ron and Hermione?” He grinned. “You’re the hero, obviously.”   
  
Bram smiled at Simon. He could do hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s that! Guys, your comments have been incredible throughout this story. I’m still working through answering them, but the support has been surreal. From them, I realized that I’m definitely not done with this universe, so keep an eye out on [my tumblr](%E2%80%9Dcutebramgreenfeld.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) or twitter for updates! 
> 
> Paige, Lindsey, and Hannah get another huge round of thank yous. All three of them helped shape this story in ways I can’t even explain. 
> 
> And of course, thank you to Becky Albertalli for being my hero.


End file.
